crimsonstarlightnovelfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Dragon Tamer
Water Dragon Tamer Magic: Water Dragon Tamers are known to be very in touch with water. The water dragon tamer has many different types of diverse abilities which utilizes the power of water for attacks. However, while water is used in a lot of attacks; water Dragon Tamers can also absorb and eat the water. Doing so can heal Water Dragon Tamers in some cases. Along with this, the water also allows them to restore a certain amount of magic power depending on the amount consumed. Another feat is due to when near water, the powers of the water dragon tamer are much higher. For example, if they are near water the user is capable of utilizing the power from a water source, absorbing it into her body and using it in unison with her already water producing abilities. The main effect of water dragon slayer magic is the sheer force of the water crippling an opponent with sheer force. However, Dragon Tamer Water magic is nothing like your simple water control or water magic, it's a much more diverse and troubling technique. While the water is attacking, it also acts as a shredding effect. Say, you were to become surrounded by the water that the user was letting off; it would also tear away at your skin. It acts as a 'eating' agent. The user possesses the ability to alter the physical state of the water her manipulate (between liquid, solid and gas) at will. Changing the phase of water allows for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Moves: Roar of the Water Dragon, Wing Slash of the Water Dragon, Claw of the Water Dragon, Fist of the Water Dragon, Crushing Fang of the Water Dragon, Water Dragon's Whirling Vortex: A close ranged spell with devastating results. The user extends their arm to the side with their hand open. At the center of their palm, swirling water will begin to gather and create an orb that grows as more water accumulates. The orb becomes a super condensed ball of raging water with explosive potential that churns as the user mentally holds the orb together. Once sufficient water is gathered, the user will then rush towards their target and strike them in the chest or midsection, releasing all the energy in one massive watery explosion, dealing tremendous damage and then sending the target rocketing backwards, spinning in the air before ultimately colliding against another object to inflict additional damage. The user is also able to use this spell while coming down on a target to limit the possibility of escape, releasing all the energy on top of them and crushing them under its power, leaving behind a large crater in the process. Attacks: Name: Water Slicer Class: Offense Effect: Water slicer is a fairly straight forward ability which allows the user to send forward blade like slashes with the whip of her arms. By doing so, she can do a slice from any angle at her won will, each movement she decides to use this ability with will send out a barrage of 5 water blades which have a razor sharp edge. If they were to come into contact with skin, it could easily cut it open. Due to the second effect of the water, it can eat away at the skin, tearing away skin around the area of contact; often creating an additional source of amazing pain. Not only this, but put together with other types of magic which the tamer has achieved, such as gravity for example, she can give it a extra boost in both speed and power of impact. The attack fly at amazing speeds, such speeds going up to 400km/h, making it hard to dodge if you are not careful. Despite it's rank, it can definitely catch someone off guard and injure them. It isn't something that should be taken lightly or you will end up falling to the might of a Dragon Tamer. Water Dragon Tamers has also been known to be able to curve the strikes at their will when they are in midair. However, such an ability always comes with side effects and fall backs. These attacks can be easily destroyed by a single swipe if you were to hit them, and not only this, but they won't stick around on impact. As soon as it hits it stays for about 1 second the vanishes into thin air. Note: Because Water Slicer is a strong attack, Faith has not yet been able to master it so anything can go wrong. Secret Arts of the Water Dragon Tamer: Mirrored Image: Faith surrounds her body with pure water, made from her body, in order to reflect the sunlight and off of it to make her invisible. Not only to make herself invisible, this technique can be used as a reflector of magic related to light or even electrical (pure water does not conduct electricity). Strongest Move- '''Dragon Force: '''This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. The user has the ability to transform themselves into the dragon, for Faith she transforms into the legendary Water Dragon. In this state they gain the ability to use any moves the actual dragons possess. To be able to achieve this move the user must also master transformation magic. In this state the user is the same as a real dragon but the only difference is that they aren’t actually dragons. Every dragon tamer has the ability to attain this move but many and most dragon tamers have not been able to master this move and achieve it. Many dragon tamers have passed away without even knowing such a move exist, only a few dragon tamers have heard of it and tried to achieve it.